Transformation
Transformation refers to an individual being able to change parts of their body between two distinct forms at a cellular level. Frightenly, changing into ones savage form also alters ones mental and emotional state. It is essential to note that only a person with cross-species DNA can transform. Origin The transformation into a beast state is the direct result of Muirfield's experiment which was designed to create super-soldiers by administering a course of injections, which triggered rapid genetic mutation. The injections contained genetically engineered animal DNA which would merge with the host's own DNA to produce a cross-species. The recipients of these injections developed enhanced capabilities since the animal DNA enabled them to overcome certain human physical limitations. Their newfound abilities were increased strength, speed, and agility, as well as heightened senses. However, the experiment had disastrous consequences because the scientists had not anticipated that any sudden release of adrenaline would lead to the emergence of an altered consciousness. At the onset of intense emotional reactions, the individual's reason and cognition were overcome by an uncontrollable rage which, coupled with their increased strength and agilty, could lead them to destroy everything in their path. Trigger The transformation can be triggered by will and be trigger by stress or anger that causes adrenaline to build up inside the body, which will in turn cause the individual to change. Extreme pain and physical trauma can trigger the change as well. Changes Mental It seems that once a person is fully transformed they lose the ability to think clearly, becoming highly aggressive towards humans- even those to whom they are close. Emotional Given that the adrenaline build up is directly induced by the individual's emotional state, it made sense that it would also affect his or her emotions. Strong emotions, such as angry, excitement, and even fear, can quickly turn into rage. This is heavily documented throughout the series. In fact, it was the supersoldiers mental and emotional instabilities that forced the military to order their execution. For example, Vincent fought but failed to keep his excitement from turning into rage when he got sexual aroused by a woman he was seeing in 2010. For this reason, he has been reluctant to get intimately involved with Catherine. Any Means Possible The person's emotional state can also affect their strength. Their strength will increase in proportion to the amount of adrenaline which is produced in any given situation. Physical The face which is arguably the most visible part of the human body undergoes the most change. Despite the term used to describe Vincent and others like him, they can not change into actual beasts, their face simply reshapes itself, becoming very hard, veiny and sinister looking. Their eyes also takes on a reflective glow. Catherine witnessed this – Vincent's transformation – in the pilot episode. The teeth will change; ordinary teeth will become significantly more prominent, pointed and razor-sharp. Whilst being second to change is speculatory, unlike the voice, changes to the teeth is instantly evident, as witnessed by physical transformations. The vocal cords will also change, becoming deeper and more aggressive mirroring the person's angry and primitive persona. Whilst being the last to change is speculatory, it is also logical, because changes to the vocal codes are only evident when the person speaks.For example, Vincent's has been known to produce loud animalistic roars and growls when he's angry. The person's hands will also undergo a couple of changes. The veins in their hands swell and darken and their nails will become sharp claws. On one known occasion in 2013, Vincent used his claws for offensive purposes.He left claw marks on Darius Bishop he attacked him Treatments Unfortunately, there is currently no known cure to prevent the transformation from occuring. In fact, Vincent and his best friend J.T spent the better part of the Millenium looking for a cure without much success. Vincent notes in the pilot episode that the definition of craziness is repeating the same experiment and expecting a different result, indicating that he does not hold out much hope that a cure will ever be found. Since the changes are induced by an adrenaline rush caused by intense emotional reactions especially anger, the individual must foster the inverse emotional state, a sense of calm and relaxation, in order to inhibit the transformation process and revert to one's normal form which requires intense force of will as well as mental and emotional discipline. Moments before his death in 2012, Silverfox told Vincent that Muirfield was working on something to make him better. However, according to Claire, Muirfield hopes to use Vincent as a guinea pig to for another project.In the episode All In Silverfox told Vincent that Muirfield was working on something to make him better. Gallery Transformation.jpg|Vincent partially transformed. Transformation1.jpg|Veins erupting on Vincent's hands. Poster4 (2).jpg| Mid-transformation Beast.gif| Click References }} Category:A to Z Category:Powers and Abilities